Draco's Promise
by fawkes-08
Summary: One Shot. “Our love shall never fade away, but shall always stay forever." A promise. Only a promise can bring him back. Back to who he was before his father destroyed him once more. DHr


**A/N:** Hi! I'm back again. This is a one shot about Draco/Hermione. It's also a tragedy. I like tragedies just like Romeo and Juliet. It tells us that not all love stories have a happy ending. Oh well, here it is…

**Disclaimer:** Draco and Hermione is not mine as well as other HP characters. JKRowling made them and it will always be hers.

* * *

**Draco's Promise**

"Please…"

A brown haired girl begged as she kneeled on a cold and hard floor inside a dimly lit room with dark green tapestries at its walls. She was in the middle of this lonely room looking up at a blonde haired boy standing before her.

"Please…" the girl sobbed but the face of the boy remained emotionless and impassive. She looked up at him and saw something that made her see hope. Something meant everything between the two of them.

"You, you kept your promise." The girl said crying but gathering up courage and determination just like the Gryffindor she was. She was looking at him straight in his silver orbs.

"What are you talking about, you dirty Mudblood?"

"You're wearing it," she answered shortly not taking her eyes away from his.

The boy was gone from stunned, to affection; to regret though his facial features did not show it. He quickly hid his hand behind his back and scowled. He hadn't actually thought that she would notice that thing despite of her suffering. Memories came flooding back into his mind.

>>>>> .

A beautiful brown haired girl of seventeen is peering through the trees looking for someone she is expecting. Just then, someone grabbed her from behind.

"Aaah!" She screamed as she whirled around. It was the boy she was waiting for. "You scared me! What took you so long? I thought you would never come."

"You know I will always come here for you," the boy told her as his hand snake its way around her waist and his lips capturing hers. After they pulled away, the boy took the girl's hand.

"Follow me," he commanded.

"Where?" she asked taking her hand away.

"Just follow me. I'll show you something," his gray eyes twinkling with amusement.

"What?"

"Stop asking questions and follow me!" he grabbed her hand and they walked toward the Quidditch pitch. He led her under one of the stands. The girl gasped at what she saw. The stand was decorated with pink and red balloons at its posts. The stand itself gives off a loving warmth. There in the middle is a dark green and silver checkered blanket. Resting on it was a tray with two glasses of butterbeer and some chocolate frogs. She looked up and saw a startling sight. She expects to see the woods used in the stand but what she saw was incredible. She saw that the stand was bewitched just like the ceiling of the Great Hall.

"Wow… I'm… well, surprised." The boys raised his eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yes! It's so beautiful! Wow!"

The boy smiled.

"Happy Valentines, love," taking her into his arms. The girl smiled.

"Happy Valentines too."

They sat on the soft blanket and cuddled each other. They just talked and laughed there about anything for hours not minding the world around them.

"So, why did are you late tonight?"

"Oh, you know Pansy. Always wanting to know where will I go."

She laughed.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I got a little something for you. Here."

He took a small velvet green box and gave it t her. She opened it and gasped as she saw what is inside. It was a necklace of pure silver. It has a pendant of a silver snake delicately carved into perfection. It has green gems around it. In the middle of this pendant was an elegant ruby shimmering like the stars in their bewitched stand.

"Wow… I don't know what to say…"The boy smirked.

"Then don't say anything."

"Okay…"

"So… um… Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it! Thank you so much!" she exclaimed knocking the boy into the ground with a bone crushing hug. "Oh, wait. I also got something for you," she muttered while rummaging inside her bag.

"You shouldn't have-"

"No it's okay! It's here somewhere… oh, here it is!"

It is a simple silver bracelet with green and red gems all around it. It was as simple as that. But the thing that made it special was the inscription carved into it. 'Our love shall never fade away, but shall always stay forever.'

He looked at her and smiled. After he placed the bracelet on, he took her necklace and helped her put it on.

"Come on, let me help you put it on"

"It's beautiful…"

"This too," he agreed while dangling his bracelet that is in his hands. He took her hands and placed it in his.

"I promise to you, and to the bewitched stand above us, that I will not take this thing off as long as I love you and for as long as I live." She smiled.

"I love you, my love."

"And I love you too, my sweet Gryffindor," he said before lessening the space between them and covering her soft lips with his.

>>>>> .

Yes. He had kept his vow. He never took that bracelet off. Not even for a fleeting moment of is life. Because if he took that precious thing of, he is taking the last memory of his only love away.

"I know it," she muttered, her eyes on the floor.

"What?"

"I know it," she said a little louder.

"What do you know?"

"That you still love me."

"What? You are mental. I have forgotten everything between us. The past is a mistake. We were never meant to be."

"No. You cannot forget about the past! Our past... You promised…"

"The past is a mistake."

"Our love shall never fade away, but shall always stay forever."

"What are you saying?"

"Our love shall never fade away, but shall always stay forever," she repeated not looking up once at the boy standing before her.

With those words, his defenses collapsed. 'God, how could you have this effect on me. My sweet Gryffindor, I want you back so badly. If you were beside me, I would stare at your face, look into your eyes, hold you very tight and kiss you as we did long ago. Then as I look into your face right now, I wish to God that I want you to be mine once more.' He collapsed and kneeled before her. Two crystal tears he was trying to hold back dropped down to his pale cheeks.

"Hermione…"

The girl who was still staring at the floor was startled. Her eyes snapped up at the boy. Her heart was filled with happiness as once again, she heard the voice of her only love speak her name, her first name.

"Draco… please…"

He touched her face he had missed to touch so much. Her once soft and smooth features were now tear stricken and full of bruises and cuts. But he didn't care; she is still beautiful in his eyes.

"Hermione, I…"

She pressed her finger to his mouth. They are both crying now.

"Shh… You don't have to explain. I understand."

She had understood. She had always understood.

"You have to obey you father and have to become what you are right now. I know you did it out of duty not because you wanted to. I understand."

"Hermione, I'm sorry."

"Hush. Don't you worry. I had already forgiven you a long time ago."

Hermione leaned on Draco's broad chest, listening to his calm heartbeat. Draco rested his chin on his lover's hair taking in the fragrance of it. His hand were brushing and playing with her hair while the other was clasped with hers. They are like that for hours. After a while, Draco pulled away. He put his hands on her shoulders.

"Listen Hermione. You are not safe here. You need to get out."

"What about you?"

"I don't know. But what is important is you get out of here fast. Come on. I'll show the way."

"No," replied Hermione.

"What?"

"I said no."

"Come now. Don't be stubborn. We need to hurry. My father will be here any moment."

"No!"

"Hermione, What. Is. Wrong," Draco asked through gritted teeth.

"I won't go if you won't."

"Hermoine.." Draco said warningly.

"I'm tired Draco."

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked in disbelief.

"I'm tired! I'm tired of the killing and dying. I'm tired of this war, Draco."

"Hermione… Come on, you've got to fight."

"No. I don't want to fight anymore. I already did my job."

"Hermione… no, please. You shouldn't do this!"

"No! I can't want any of this anymore!" she shouted. Hermione's voice echoed inside the room.

Silence. Then Draco spoke.

"So you're going to leave me then."

"I'm sorry."

"No, let's do this together."

"What?"

"You're tired right? You can't want any of this anymore. But if you're gone, I'll be dead inside. And I'm also sick of this world, Hermione. I'm sick of killing and obeying Lucius."

"Are you sure?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course I am," assured Draco.

"Let's do this then."

"Just always remember, I love you, my love, until the very last beat of my heart," Draco promised for the last time.

"Me too, Draco. I love you too."

He kissed her for one last time before saying the two words that would take his only love's life away. After that he pointed the wand against his chest and repeated the same words that also ended their suffering.

fin

* * *

**A/N:** Ok. It's done! Okay, maybe Draco is out of character here and it's a bit wooly. My apologies! I'm just a beginner at writing but I can take critics! It won't bring me down! I'm strong willed and not that easily down by others. So if you're too kind today, you can give me a review… And watch out for my other fics coming! Bye! 


End file.
